Prime Target
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Stardancer asked Flowerdancer to accompany him to Cybertron; Stardancer wanted Flowerdancer to try and convince his younger brother Orion Pax to take up his position as a Prime; but not as the Seeker she was, but as Akadeanna Hawk Orion's human.
1. Chapter 1: Prime Target

Summary: Stardancer asked Flowerdancer to accompany him to Cybertron; Stardancer wanted Flowerdancer to try and convince his younger brother Orion Pax to take up his position as a Prime; but not as the Seeker she was, but as Akadeanna Hawk Orion's human.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers; I own Flowerdancer Prime, Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime, Sorin; all members of Stardancer and Stargazer's team; I own Skywind. I don't own Pern or anything to do with Pern; I own the U.S.

Flowerdancer sat in the Shuttlebay of her human brother's ship across from Stardancer, she was shifting nervously. Stardancer sighs and says, "I didn't know what else to do Flowerdancer, but ask you to come to Cybertron with me. Orion won't listen to anyone; and I know you are his human as you emit his energy readings from you."

Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "So you want me to try and convince him to become the Prime he should be?" Stardancer nods and says, "Yeah I think you're the only one who can convince him; myself and Stargazer have tried everything we could; we thought maybe it would take his human trying to convince him to get him to take up his Prime title."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I'll do my best Stardancer; I know how important it is for me to have my Prime as you said it's why the Decepticons keep targeting me when I'm in my human form." The flier Prime nods at the female Seeker and he says, "Yeah that's why. Though I really don't understand why the past 6 years Starscream and his Trinemates have left you alone and actually protected you."

Flowerdancer turns her helm and she says, "I know why, but I don't know if I should tell you, I've kept it a secret for the past 6 years to protect myself," she pauses and places her right servo on her abdomen plating and she says, "And to protect my growing Seekerlets."

Stardancer was shocked at her words that she knew why the Trine didn't touch her, instead actually protected her. Then it hit him he says, "One of them is your Bondmate that's why isn't it? I'm not mad if it is true."

Flowerdancer sighs softly and she says, "Yeah Starscream is my Bondmate; Skywarp and Thundercracker are Bondmates." Stardancer was startled at her words so it was Starscream who was her mate, he asks, "But why did he attack you all the time at the beginning of time at least until Megatron defected and took over leadership of the Decepticons?"

Flowerdancer sighs fingering the crystal around her neck and she says, "He wasn't trying to seriously maim or kill me, he was trying to emulate human males who he would see tease and hurt a female they liked; the day he broke my right leg he hadn't known how bad he hurt me until a week later when Soundwave told him and he and his Quaterne came and he apologized to me; 6 years ago is when I finally found out why he was attacking me. The reason he stopped hurting me is because I started treating him after Megatron started to abuse him."

Stardancer was shocked so Starscream was only trying to emulate human males who teased and hurt a female they liked; and he had stopped hurting her because she started treating him after Megatron would abuse him. Stardancer asks, "Where did you get that necklace? You've worn it as long as I've known you."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "You think that when you came into my life when I was 6 was the first time I had dealings with anyone from Cybertron." Stardancer nods and says, "Yeah that's right that's what I thought. It wasn't?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and she removes the necklace and shows it to Stardancer and she says, "When I was 4 years old a pair of Seekers landed on my balcony, it was the night of my 4th birthday; I didn't get the larger Seekers name, but the smaller one who gave me the crystal in the necklace was nicknamed Red Light, I didn't learn until 6 years ago that it was Starscream who gave it to me and Skyfire had been the other one with him."

Stardancer was startled, she was only 4 when she had her first encounter with Cybertronians and he looks at the crystal and he asks, "Do you know where that crystal comes from?" Flowerdancer nods placing the necklace back around her neck and she says, "Yeah I do, it comes from Crystal City. The morning after I met them I took the crystal to the market place and had it made into the necklace so it would always be with me."

Stardancer asks, "Did Starscream know it was you who he gave it to?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No not until he asked me where I got it and I told him the story; that was 6 years ago when he asked me about it. It was then he told me it had been him. Red Light was a nickname from Skyfire because Starscream loved to work in Red Light when he was studying to be a scientist."

Stardancer smiles and says, "That's amazing." Flowerdancer stands up straightening to her full height and she says, "Better get ready to depart we just touched down." Stardancer stood up and straightens up; he was slightly shorter than Flowerdancer.

Soon the Shuttlebay door opened and Flowerdancer leads the way out of the Shuttlebay, Stardancer was right on her Pedes. And soon the ship departed. Flowerdancer sighs and says, "They are going to Pern to deliver supplies and candidates; and pick up a few Pernese who are going to attend the Maquis Academy."

Stardancer nods and he leaps into the air and transforms to his black jet form; Flowerdancer leaps into the air after Stardancer and transforms as well to her jet form. Stardancer leads the way towards the archives where his younger brother worked.

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Cybertron's air feels so different so foreign to my armor, but it is gorgeous." Stardancer laughs and says, "I can imagine it feels that way to you; you've lived all your life on Earth so you're used to the air of Earth. Yes it is beautiful." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I am. I have a few places I want to see while I'm here."

Stardancer says, "We have 3 possibly 4 things to do here before you can then you can explore wherever you want to." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yeah I know; talk to Orion and possibly present him to become a Prime; present me to The Council Of Primes; and present me to The Council Of Seekers."

Stardancer nods and says, "Yeah that's what we've got to do then you can." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Of course." They landed at the entrance to the archives and Stardancer leads the way into the archives and towards where he knew Orion would be working. Flowerdancer follows after Stardancer looking around curiously at the different things.

Stardancer stops at the front desk and asks where Orion was and he was told upstairs and he says, "Flowerdancer I want you to wait here while I get him." Flowerdancer turns and looks at the large black Prime and she says, "Of course Stardancer I'll be around here."

Stardancer nods and heads up the stairs, Flowerdancer could see why she was told to stay as the stairs were a tight fit and being a Seeker wasn't a good thing for her. Flowerdancer looks around the archives sighing; it felt so different on Cybertron then at home. The Mech who Stardancer had spoken to asks, "Is there anything I can help you with Miss Prime?"

Flowerdancer glances at the Mech not used to be addressed like that and she says, "Just call me Flowerdancer; but no I'm waiting on Stardancer and Orion. I've just never been here." The Mech raised a browplating and he says, "That's a surprise, most Seekers I've met have come here at least 3 times a week."

Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "Yeah, but they probably live here on Cybertron; I'm an Earth Seeker; lived there all my life; I am co-leader of the Moon Wind Autobot Team." Skywind says, "Oh you're an Earth Autobot then; except for Sorin and sometimes Stardancer and Stargazer never had an Earth Autobot here; my name's Skywind by the way."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "A pleasure to meet you. Yeah I'm an Earth Autobot, but I wasn't born a Seeker or even a Cybertronian; I'm both Seeker and human; I was born human, I was 18 years old when I became a Seeker." That shocked Skywind her words so she was human and a Seeker. He asks, "Why did you want to become a Seeker?"

Flowerdancer glances towards the stairs where Stardancer went and she says, "I had watched Stardancer, Stargazer, and their team fight for 12 years before I got this form; from the time I was 6 and then at 7 I started training to be a medic under Sorin; with his training though I saw more than a child or Sparkling should see; I was tired of being stuck in the Medbay only helping treat the wounded and so 3 days after I met Primus in my 18th year; I asked him for a Seeker form and well this is what became of it."

That startled Skywind and more so when she said she had met Primus himself he asks, "You've met Primus? What's he like? Anything like the records say?" Flowerdancer laughs lightly and she says, "Oh yes; it was July 22nd of my 18th year I met him and then July 25th I asked him for this form. He's an amazing Mech very kind and caring; from what I've read of the records about him since finding out who he is, he's much more than what the records explain him to be, but his kindness and caring is not understated one bit he is just as he's described to be."

Skywind was startled at her words so he was more than the records made him out to be. He says, "That's amazing. Do you know why we only hear him in our dreams?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yes unfortunately I do know that answer; you see Primus is mute when on any planet, he is telepathic, but very few can hear him; if I'm in my human form though he can use my voice to speak."

Skywind was shocked so Primus was mute that's why he could only speak in their dreams to them, he asks, "What about in the Well Of Sparks?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "His voice is amazing. It's sweet and amazing, but it's also strong and powerful as one would expect from a being like him."

Skywind asks, "How did you get to go to the Well Of Sparks?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I'm a Goddess in my human form so I just went to the human area of the heavens; you see the Well Of Sparks is part of it; Akimi human leader of the heavens at that time took me to Primus' office where I met him."

Skywind was startled, but before he could speak Stardancer's voice could be heard and he says, "I know Orion, but trust me she needs to talk to you it's important." Another voice that sounded younger, but a lot like Stardancer says, "Fine I'll let her talk to me; I don't know why it's so important though."

Flowerdancer winces Stardancer had said when he came with Orion she needed to change to her human form and she moves closer to the desk and she wraps her arms around her cockpit glass and focuses on her human side and 5 minutes later the bi-colored Seeker was gone and now an Egyptian human woman stood there instead.

Skywind couldn't help, but stare at the Egyptian woman that now stood on the desk; Primus was she beautiful. Akadeanna threw a heated glance at the Mech and she says, "For your information I might be gorgeous, but I am very much taken!" Skywind yelps at her words he asks, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Akadeanna laughs and says, "I'm a telepath; and what humans refer to as an empath which means I can read emotions as well." That startled Skywind that she was a telepath and an empath he says, "I'm sorry, but you must understand why." Akadeanna laughs and says, "Yes I can understand; but I've been taken 6 Earth years."

Skywind nods and says, "At least you have someone that's what matters. I haven't found the right one yet." Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "Maybe you should come to Earth sometime we have plenty to choose from and I could make you a human form too."

Skywind says, "I'd like that." Akadeanna turns as she felt Stardancer approach and she smiles at her black protector and the notices the younger Mech with him and she moves closer and she says, "You must be Orion. A pleasure." Orion shifted nervously and says, "Likewise. You must be Akadeanna."

Akadeanna nods and says, "Yes I am. Did Stardancer talk to you about why I need to speak to you?" Orion winces, but he shakes his helm and says, "All he told me is you are going to try and convince me to become the Prime I should've been when you turned 12."

Akadeanna nods and says, "Yeah that's right, he has given up hope; he hopes your human could convince you to become the Prime you should be." Orion snorts and says, "I was told she was killed in her 42nd year; all the records say it." Akadeanna sighs and says, "I know for a fact it's a lie Orion that she died; the reason I know is because I am your human; my Earth father put that I died to protect me incase what happened in the fairy princes 4th cycle ever happened. Until 6 Earth years ago I was in cryogenic sleep; Stardancer, Stargazer, nor anyone of their team knew until 6 Earth years ago that I was alive, none of my human family knew either."

Orion looks towards her left arm and he points at it and says, "Then please show me the proof that you never died; the archives say that your late lover Azuma placed a golden Cobra with ruby red eyes on your left arm and if you died and were reborn it wouldn't be there anymore. Prove it that you didn't." Orion expected her not to be able to show him.

Akadeanna shrugs her shoulders and turns so her left side was facing Orion and she removes the golden Cobra armlet covering her golden Cobra and she says, "Here is the proof Orion that I never died and wasn't reborn." Orion blinks and gets a better look at the golden Cobra and he says, "It's true. I just don't have a Prime to stand beside me because my previous one was killed and my brothers aren't allowed to."

Akadeanna put the armlet back on and she wraps her arms around her chest and shifts to her bi-colored seeker form and 5 minutes later there stood Flowerdancer Prime again and she says, "Yes you do Orion; I will stand beside you. When I was 18 I got this form from Primus himself; I am Flowerdancer Prime co-leader of your older brothers' team."

Orion was startled when his human changed into a Seeker; she was both a Seeker and a human that was a shock. He asks in official sense, "Will you Flowerdancer Prime stand behind me as I become a Prime?" Flowerdancer gave a mental chuckle as Stardancer told her that had to be done and she says, "I Flowerdancer Prime co-leader of the Moon Wind Autobot Team Of Earth will stand behind you as you become a Prime."

Orion smiles as she said she would and he says, "Thanks Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "No problem." She then looks at Skywind and says, "I'll come back later to talk to you more; I have things to do." Skywind nods and hands her a pad and says, "If I'm gone for the day you can find me here."

Flowerdancer smiles and accepts it and glances at the information before putting it into her side subspace and she says, "Of course I will see you later." She turns and heads out and Skywind waves at her as she left. Orion kicks the ground nervously and says, "I've never thought of a name for if I did accept becoming a Prime. Can you suggest something?"

Flowerdancer looks over the younger Mech and thought over the names she knew and then she says, "Optimus I think that sounds strong and a good name for a Prime. Optimus Prime." Orion smiles and says, "I like that." Stardancer takes his younger brother before leaping into the air and Flowerdancer leaps into the air and transforms to her jet mode.

The 2 fliers headed for Central Palace and Stardancer landed with his younger brother, but on the other hand Flowerdancer remembered what Starscream had taught her; as a high ranked Seeker she had to make 2 passes of the palace before landing one a large one showing she was a Prime which she did and then a second one which was smaller showing she was a Seeker and she did that one as well before landing next to Stardancer.

Stardancer blinks at his Seeker and he asks, "What was that about?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "My mate told me when I went to Central Palace before landing I had to make 2 circles one large that represented that I'm a Prime and the second one smaller that represents that I'm a Seeker." Stardancer was shocked and he asks, "How did he know that?"

Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "He was taught that at Vos Academy. It was one of their drill lessons." Stardancer was startled at her words, but before he could speak a large Prime stepped out and he asks, "Who is the Seeker Prime who comes before us?" Flowerdancer moves closer to him and she says, "I am, I am Flowerdancer Prime co-leader of the Moon Wind Autobot Team Of Earth."

The older Prime looks over her and he asks, "What brings you here today young one?" Flowerdancer says, "I have 2 reasons for being here today; the first is to stand behind Orion Pax as he finally becomes a Prime, his name shall be Optimus Prime as he becomes a Prime. I also come to present myself as a Prime rank given by Primus himself equivalent to my human rank at the time of Queen."

That shocked the older Prime and he says, "I am Sentinel Prime welcome. Now since you are already a Prime you don't need someone to stand behind you." Flowerdancer says, "Thank you. That is fine with me." Sentinel indicates for the 2 to follow him, Stardancer says, "I'll meet you at Vos Academy Flowerdancer; I know you remember where that is."

Flowerdancer glances at Stardancer and says, "Of course I do after all this time Stardancer. We will see you there." She turns and follows after Sentinel Prime, her wings flicked back and forth nervously, but they remained high and stiff showing her status as a Prime.

Sentinel asks, "How did you convince Orion to finally accept his title as a Prime?" Flowerdancer sighs softly and looks at him and she says, "I didn't convince him in this form; I convinced him in my human form; as you probably know the human of a Prime is a huge target for Decepticon attacks; I convinced him it was time in my human form."

Sentinel nods and says, "Of course all Primes know that and all who are trained to become a Prime are. Why?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "At the age of 6 human years old I was told I am the human of a Prime by Sorin. Orion was supposed to become a Prime in my 12th year and come to Earth, but that never happened; Stardancer brought me here hoping I could convince him."

Sentinel was shocked at her words he says, "I've never heard of a human emitting his or her Prime's energies before he or she became a Prime." Flowerdancer glances at Orion and she says, "I've heard of a way for it to happen, but I need to see the chest area of his Protoform to know if it is that." Sentinel asks, "Would you allow her to Orion?"

Orion glances at the female Seeker and he nods and says, "I don't mind that." Sentinel stepped into the Medbay and indicates one of the rooms and he says, "You can check him there." Flowerdancer nods and guides Orion to the room and she closed it once both were in.

Orion asks, "What do you need me to do?" Flowerdancer sighs and touches the area and she says, "I need to see this part of your Protoform." Orion was shocked at her words, but he nods and adjusts his armor so she could see the area she indicated.

Flowerdancer glances at the spot and sure enough there were 13 stars; 1 large one encircled by 12 smaller ones. She says, "You can cover the area again I've seen what I need to see." Orion did as he was told, but asks, "Do you know what the markings mean? The stars? I've searched all the records and I can't find anything."

Flowerdancer was shocked Orion knew of them. She asks, "You know they exist on you?" Orion nods and says, "Yeah I've always known." Flowerdancer sighs and leans against the wall and she says, "That's the reason that Sorin, Stardancer, and Stargazer could feel your energies emitting from me Orion; you see you are a direct descendant of the original Primes; 12 of them not all 13. The 12 smaller stars represent them and the 13th larger one represents Cybertron."

Orion was startled he was a direct descendant of the original Primes? That was shocking, but it made sense why there weren't 13 small stars and a large one; because Megatronus Prime had defected the day he was brought into the world. He says, "I understand why there aren't 13 small stars and 1 large one; it's because Megatronus Prime defected. I heard he was killed in your 24th year by a Seeker. Do you know who did that?"

Flowerdancer looks down at her servos as she says, "Yeah that's why there aren't 13 small stars and 1 large one; yes because he defected. Yes it is true he was killed in my 24th year," she pauses and looks up lifting her servos up and she says, "These are the very servos that took his life. He tried to take my life when I was 6 and Stardancer saved my life 18 Earth years later I took his life to protect Stardancer's life."

Orion was startled so it was his human that had taken Megatronus' life. Flowerdancer lifts Orion's helm and she says, "Hard to believe Megatron though is of the same family as you, Stardancer, and Stargazer. Primus he's evil I heard he wasn't always though." Orion winces as she mentioned his twin and he says, "Yeah I know it's hard to believe he's my spark-twin what you would refer to as a regular twin, but more so mirror twins. It's true he wasn't always like he is now."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "I've seen what he can do, it's ugly. Thankfully I can hold my own against him." Orion raises a browplating and says, "But you're a Seeker you're trained for aerial combat how can you be?" Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "Yes that is true, however I was trained in ground combat long before I became a Seeker I just translated my human training into this form, makes me so much more of a deadly opponent."

Orion nods and says, "That makes sense now how you could fight him on the ground too. Shall we go join Sentinel? You can tell him and the others if you want, I'm fine with it." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Yeah lets. I would like to tell them." She leads the young Mech out of the room and joined up with Sentinel Prime.

Sentinel asks, "Did you find out what you needed?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I did. I will tell you when we are among the council I would prefer not to have to repeat it." Sentinel nods and leads Orion and Flowerdancer out of the Medbay and 5 minutes later into the council chamber. Sentinel takes his place and he says, "Introduce yourself Seeker and why you are here."

Flowerdancer guides Orion to the middle of the council chamber remembering what she was taught by Starscream and she says, "I am Flowerdancer Prime co-leader of the Moon Wind Autobot Team Of Earth. I come here for 2 reasons today; the first is to present Orion Pax finally to become a Prime, I stand behind him as his Prime; the second is to present myself as a Prime; I was given the title by Primus himself when I became a Seeker."

There were murmurs among the Primes gathered. Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I know for centuries before Queen Akadeanna Hawk was born; there was no Spark Prime in existence; when she became 18, 4 months after her 18th birthday the first one finally came into existence; I am a Spark Prime; a decision made by Primus to protect my Matrix Of Leadership. At 18 Akadeanna decided it was time to become a Cybertronian to help protect those who she had grown to think of brothers from Stardancer and Stargazers team, tired of just staying in the Medbay helping Sorin treating the wounded."

She stops and walks along where the Primes were sitting letting them get a good look at her once done she stepped into the center again and she says, "I am what became of that request. I'm not just a Spark Prime I am also the last Dimensional Guardian; and one of the 3 current known Sparkling Guardians; 2 of us serve the Autobots the last sadly serves the Decepticons I've fought to get him to go Code Black since I was 11 human years old."

That shocked many of the Primes gathered at her words so she was a spark Prime, a Dimensional Guardian, and one of the 3 remaining Sparkling Guardians. One Prime asks, "Why do you think Orion deserves to be a Prime; we know why we picked him to be one, but as the Prime who stands beside him we desire to know why you think he's worthy?"

Flowerdancer took a deep breath and she says, "I've read his records that Stardancer and Stargazer have given me and so I know Orion is so much like Stardancer and Stargazer and they are both amazing Primes already and I heard that their youngest brother Thrust Prime had been just as amazing as a Prime; but lost his life to a very rare virus."

Flowerdancer stops there and she closes her crimson red optics making the image that Orion had on his Protoform Chestplates before she continues her crimson red optics still closed she says, "And because Orion is direct descendant of the original Primes; the mark I'm showing is on the Protoform Chestplates of Orion; the 12 smaller stars represent the 12 of the 13 Primes who remained good and the large Star represents Cybertron."

The image faded and Flowerdancer opens her crimson red optics again and she says, "I am the reason the one formerly known as Megatronus Prime no longer threatens the galaxy. At the age of 24 human years old; 18 Earth years after my first encounter with The Fallen; 6 Earth years after I got this form to protect the flier who protected me when I was 6 I killed The Fallen and cursed him to the pit forever so he shall never be resparked. I didn't kill him with a weapon I killed him with my bare servos. I ripped his spark from his Chestplates and I looked at it for a few Earth seconds before I spoke and I said 'you are a disgrace to your brothers and all the Primes who have come after you. I curse you to the pit forever.' After that I crushed his spark. It was Stardancer Prime who protected me when I was 6 and who I protected from The Fallen."


	2. Chapter 2: Seeker Truth

It was now 3 hours after Flowerdancer and Orion had entered the Prime council chamber and now the pair was heading back out together, but it wasn't Flowerdancer and Orion anymore it was Flowerdancer and Optimus. Flowerdancer looks at her Prime and asks, "How do you feel now Optimus?"

The large Prime who stood as tall as her now looks at Flowerdancer and he says, "I feel different, but in a good way. Where are you heading now?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "I still have to meet Stardancer at Vos Academy, as I still have to be presented to the Council Of Seekers. Why don't you return to the archives and say your goodbyes or you can come with me to Vos, but I would have to carry you because of how the city is."

Optimus contemplated her words and he says, "I will head back to the archives to say my goodbyes and then I will pack; Stardancer knows where to find me." Flowerdancer nods and says, "I'll see you later then." Flowerdancer leaps into the air and transforms into her jet form; Optimus transformed into his Semi-Truck disguise that he picked from ground vehicle pictures Flowerdancer gave him of Earth as he was going to Earth with her and his brother.

Flowerdancer headed following her spark to Vos as she knew where The Academy was having been there when she was 15 and had spent a month there. Finally she found Vos and The Academy and she circled the grounds before landing on the landing pad and she sat down right where Starscream had sat when they lost Skyfire and she ran her servos along the ground.

As she did a male voice she hadn't heard in a long time asks, "What brings you here Miss?" Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "I was supposed to meet Stardancer Prime here, but I was drawn back to this spot the spot where Starscream sat when we lost Skyfire where Queen Akadeanna Hawk sat on his lap at the time. Without even looking at you I know you are a red wine colored Seeker named Flamestar."

Flamestar was startled at her words and he asks, "How did you know who I am?" Flowerdancer leans back and sighs and says, "Because 3 Earth years after you saw Akadeanna here she asked Primus for a Seeker form and I am what became of that request; I am Flowerdancer Prime I am co-leader of the Moon Wind Autobot Team Of Earth."

Flamestar was startled, so this was the human female who was with Starscream and his Quaterne. He asks, "Would you like me to get Stardancer for you?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "I would appreciate that." Flamestar says, "I'll be back with him." Flowerdancer nods and listens to the Pedefalls depart. Her bi-colored wings flicked lightly back and forth as she watched the skies lost in thought.

5 minutes after Flamestar left Flowerdancer heard his Pedefalls again and as well as Stardancer; Stardancer's voice was the first thing she heard asking, "You thinking about the day Skyfire was killed?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yeah I am Stardancer." Stardancer winces at her words and he asks, "How did it go with the Council Of Primes?"

Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "It went great Stardancer both for me and for Optimus; he went back to the archives to say goodbye to his friends and he said if he wasn't there he'd be at his place." Stardancer smiles and he asks, "Do you want to go to the Council Of Seekers now?" Flowerdancer stands up stretching and says, "Yes, but because you're a regular flier I don't know if you'd be accepted."

Stardancer nods and says, "Yeah you're right on that," he pauses and hands Flowerdancer a card and he says, "This is where you can find me it's where Optimus said is his house, it's all of ours house." Flamestar says, "Don't worry Stardancer I'll take her." Flowerdancer accepts the card and says, "Thanks Stardancer I'll find you there." She turns and looks at Flamestar and says, "I would appreciate that if you would."

Stardancer left and the 2 Seekers take to the air and Flamestar leads the way to the council chambers of the Seekers. He asks, "Why weren't you presented before now Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The war on Earth has tied me up I was never able to come and then between my 42nd year and 6 Earth years ago I was in cryogenic sleep; and the war is the same reason the past 6 years I haven't been able to come. Plus having to keep my mate a secret because of who he is and the fact I'm expecting 8 Seekerlets it has been hard."

Flamestar sighs at her words it made sense why she hadn't come before now. He says, "I understand why you've not been able to come then. If you'd like once we're done with the council I'll have one of our best medics check you and your Seekerlets. Why have you kept it a secret so long?"

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'd like that if you would," she pauses and sighs before saying, "Because of the war; because of who he is; he has never hurt me and yes he's a Seeker; we became friends after Megatron betrayed the Autobots; and then 6 years ago it turned into something more after I saved his life after Megatron beat him half-to-death."

Flamestar landed in his bipedal form and Flowerdancer follows. Flamestar winces at her words and he asks, "He's a Decepticon then?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yes he is; their Air-Commander and Second-In-Command, but he's the same Mech who gave me the crystal I wear in a necklace now and the same Mech who I sat on his leg and watched him become a shell of himself when he lost his Bondmate."

Flamestar winces and he says, "Then Starscream is your Bondmate. Who knows?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I just told Stardancer on the way here to Cybertron as he was insistent; Skywarp and Thundercracker also know as they come to protect Starscream and I during our nightly rendezvous and now you know."

Flamestar nods he could see why she has kept it a secret and he asks, "Has he hurt you in any way?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "Once, but that was because he was the first one to take me in this form; but not since. Him and his Trinemates have actually protected me during the battles with the Decepticons and I have protected them."

Flamestar understood what she meant when she said he had only hurt her once and that had been because he was her first. He asks, "What about in your human form?" Flowerdancer stares at the council building and sighs and says, "Only until I was 18 did he; but he wasn't trying to seriously maim or kill me he was trying to emulate human males who he saw would tease and hurt a female they liked the worst thing he did was break my right leg; but he apologized a week later for that."

Flamestar asks, "What made him stop?" Flowerdancer closes her crimson red optics and she says, "Starscream was the original Decepticon leader; but when Megatron took over all hell broke loose in human terms; Megatron started abusing him badly I was the one who treated him. Things just have gotten worse; I've been trying to convince him and his Trinemates the past 6 Earth years more so to go Code Black."

Flamestar asks, "Why more so the past 6 Earth years?" Flowerdancer turns her helm and opens her optics and an image appeared and she says, "That's why; Megatron did that a month after I woke up." Flamestar gasps at the image Flowerdancer showed him and he says, "That's horrible. Was he left in stasis-lock?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I know it is; that's the worst I've seen Megatron do. Yes he was for 4 Earth months; he, Skywarp, and Thundercracker stayed under my care; I tried to convince them to stay with the Autobots and go Code Black, but they were stubborn; a week after he woke up Starscream and I became Bondmates."

Flamestar was shocked at her words, but he leads her into the council building and into the council chambers. Flowerdancer glances over the Council Of Seekers she had never seen so many Seekers in her lifetime, but she noticed one seat was empty, but it didn't remain empty long as Flamestar left her and took the empty seat.

The largest Seeker sitting at the front stands and he asks, "Who are you Seeker? Why do you become before us today?" Flowerdancer turns her crimson red optics to the large Seeker who spoke to her; and she says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime I am co-leader of the Moon Wind Autobot Team Of Earth. At the pushing of my mate I come to present myself to you this day; after presenting myself and Orion Pax to the Council Of Primes."

Many murmurs arose from the council at her words, the large one asks, "Why have you not been presented before today? Do you not have anyone to stand behind you?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Because of the Autobot/Decepticon war on Earth. This is the first time I've ever set foot on Cybertron as I am an Earth Seeker lived all my life there. I was told because my creator the one who gave me this form I wouldn't need one, but if necessary I could get my mate to stand behind me."

The large Seeker looks at her and he asks, "And who is your creator that it wouldn't be so necessary for you to need another Seeker to stand behind you?" Flowerdancer sighs and she flicks her bi-colored wings lightly and she says, "Primus himself gave me this form; I was born human and in my 18th year to help defend my brothers of Stardancer and Stargazer's team I asked Primus for a Cybertronian form and this is what became of it. In my human form I am known as Queen Akadeanna Hawk I was the first Queen of Egypt; I am now Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk I co-lead the human group known as GI Joe."

The tall Mech Seeker hadn't expected that; Primus had given her, her Seeker form and she had been born human. He looks over the bi-colored Seeker and he says, "Then you don't need anyone to stand behind you. You are actually higher in position than any of us."

Flowerdancer sighs as she had heard that many times before, but she shakes her helm and says, "I don't treat anyone like that, that I am above them just because Primus gave me this form; I treat everyone as equals."

One Seeker asks, "What is your belief for everyone like humans as a Seeker not as a human?" Flowerdancer turns towards the Seeker who spoke to her and she says, "I believe that freedom is the right of all sentient beings, the truth is I believe it in both forms this one and in my human form."

Another Seeker asks, "Where did that crystal come from in your necklace?" Flowerdancer turns her attention to the one who asked her that and she says, "When I was a mere 4 human years old a pair of Seekers appeared on my balcony and the smaller of the two he gave me the crystal in the necklace, it wasn't until 6 Earth years ago that I knew who the 2 Seekers were. The one that was about as tall as me who was mostly white with some red here and there his name was Skyfire he was killed in my 15th human year during The Navigant; and the other one who I had only known by his nickname as Red Light who gave me the necklace is better known as Starscream Air-Commander and Second-In-Command of the Decepticons."

The same Seeker who asked about her necklace asks, "Why did you choose to become one of us?" Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "I chose to become a Seeker because I saw the grace and beauty we possess in the air and how deadly of an opponent we can be in combat; most consider me the most deadly of all Seekers because my training isn't just aerial I also can fight on the ground; the ground combat comes from my training as a human, I just translated my human training into this form."

That shocked the Seeker who asked her about that. Flowerdancer sighs and says, "What I meant when I said I wanted to be able to protect my brothers of Stardancer and Stargazer's team; I grew up with their team in my life from the age of 6 years old when Stardancer saved my life from the former Prime called Megatronus Prime then who became known as The Fallen. Until I was 13 I never understood why the Decepticons targeted me; you see in my human form I am the human of a Prime and in being such I am a powerful target for the Decepticons. He is a direct descendant of the 12 other original Primes it is why he was felt around me even though just today he became a Prime."


	3. Chapter 3: Pressing The Councils

3 hours after entering the chambers of the Council Of Seeker Flowerdancer leads them out and into the skies; they were heading to meet with the Council Of Primes. Flowerdancer was tired of having to keep the secret that Skywarp and Thundercracker entrusted with her; she knew the 2 didn't have the courage to fight the 2 Councils for permission to tell Starscream the truth; so she was going to fight for them.

10 minutes after leaving Vos they landed at the entrance to Central Palace and were guided into the largest council chambers area so both Councils could be in one room together. Flowerdancer's bi-colored wings flick lightly back and forth she was very nervous about this, but her mate needed to know the truth on who his creators were.

Flowerdancer stopped in the middle of the council chambers and listened as the other Seekers took their empty seats around the council chamber. Once everyone was seated Sentinel stood up and he says, "We have heard you wish to speak to both Councils about something to you that is of great importance. Would you please enlighten us?"

Flowerdancer takes a deep breath and she started to pace and she says, "I know of the laws that were placed upon Skywarp and Thundercracker about keeping it a secret from Starscream that they are his creators and that when Starscream was taken from them to enter Vos Academy very powerful mental blocks were placed on his processors so his emotions wouldn't affect his ability to do his job especially if he chose his creators to be a part of his Quaterne."

There were murmurs among both Councils and she heard the leader of the Seeker council ask, "Who told you about that?" Flowerdancer turns towards the Seeker and she says, "When I was 13 human years old Starscream broke my right leg and a week later he came and apologized to me, however when he and Skyfire left Skywarp and Thundercracker stayed behind and they entrusted me with the secret; I've held that a secret since that day."

Sentinel asks, "Why do you come before us then about this today Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer turns and clenches her servos at her side and she says, "You guys were wrong that not knowing who his creators are wouldn't affect his ability to do his job; he does his job, but it's not what it could be with knowing his creators are living, working, and fighting at his side."

The leader of the Seeker council asks, "Then why do they not come before us about this?" Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "Because they fear you; they are afraid you would tell them no; or worse separate their Trine; Starscream needs them and they need him. Skywarp nor Thundercracker know that I am doing this for them today; I have discussed doing this. I know right now the 3 serve the Decepticons; but I know they will be going Code Black soon."

Sentinel asks, "How do you know they will be?" Flowerdancer sighs she didn't want to reveal this, but she had to now and she says, "Because I'm sparked by Starscream; no it wasn't rape; he and I have been spark-mates for the past 6 Earth years; I had planned to tell him when I returned from Cybertron; he said that they would if I ever was carrying his Seekerlets and which I am."

One asks, "Why did you become Bondmates with him? What did he do to deserve a beautiful Autobot seeker like you?" Flowerdancer sighs and she sat down as her Seekerlets were bugging her and she says, "Because to be honest when I first saw him when I was 4 human years old I actually fell in love with him, but I could tell that Starscream and Skyfire were close like mates so I didn't say anything and I was so young at the time; however repeatedly he would hurt me, but it wasn't because I was and still am the human of a Prime he did it because he was mimicking human males who he would see tease and hurt a female they liked, the worst thing he did was break my right leg; but he apologized a week later."

Flowerdancer stops in her words then she stands back up and starts to pace again before she spoke again and she says, "And then 3 days after Megatron defected he stopped hurting me because I treated him when Megatron started to abuse the handsome Seeker," she pauses in her words and in her steps and flicks her right hand and an image appeared and she says, "This was the last one 6 years ago that Megatron did to him; after that I taught Starscream to defend himself against Megatron. Starscream was left in a 4 Earth month long stasis lock from that; I didn't send him, Skywarp, or Thundercracker back to the Decepticons; they stayed under mine and Sorin's care."

That startled the Councils her words. Flowerdancer sighs and says, "A lot of times at night we'd meet in a private location near the Moon Wind Base a lot of times we'd have our private time, but others we'd just sit and I'd hold him as he spoke of his creators wondering where they what they are doing. He actually asked me last night when I came to Cybertron to search where he was told his creators worked for them or to find out from their boss where they are and what happened to them."

Sentinel says, "Give us some privacy and we will let you know our decision." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Of course, but mind you because I am the highest ranking Prime if you decide not to let them tell him I shall pull my rank and let them tell him the truth." She turns and leaves the council chambers and she slumps down against the wall near the entrance and she sighs.

Flowerdancer had thought it was hard facing both Councils separately, but this was even harder facing both Councils together, but she had to do this her mate needed to know his creators. She places her helm against her arms and she sighs softly, but she lifted her helm as she heard 3 familiar Pedefalls approaching her location and her spark started going berserk as it would when she was near her mate.

As she watched the 3 Seekers approached her location. Flowerdancer asks, "What are you 3 doing here?" Starscream sat down next to his mate and snuggles against her and he says, "We're Code Black love that's what. He tried again to hurt me; Soundwave interfered and he yelled at us to run; your grandson's ship was coming here and we caught it and here we are."

Flowerdancer held Starscream and she says, "Well I'm glad you 3 are finally Code Black. I was planning to try and convince you 3 when I returned home because I'm sparked." Starscream was shocked at her words and Skywarp says, "That's another reason we fled is I'm carrying as well." Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "Well congrats to you 2 as well."

Thundercracker asks, "What are you doing here anyways?" Flowerdancer glances towards the door and she says, "I had to speak to the 2 Councils about something and I'm just waiting for them to make their decision on what I discussed with them." Skywarp and Thundercracker both give each other a confused glance at her words.

Starscream asks, "Have you had a chance to find out any information on my creators yet?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No I've been very busy with having to first speak to Orion about becoming a Prime; then presenting him to the Council Of Primes and as well as myself; I met Stardancer at Vos Academy and then Flamestar took me and I was presented to the Council Of Seekers; and then I brought them here to speak to them and the Council Of Primes together about something I feel is of great importance."

Starscream was shocked at her words, but he says, "I understand. Do you want us to wait with you then?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Yes I would like that if you 3 would." As she said that Flamestar came out and he says, "Flowerdancer we are ready for you now."

Flowerdancer glances at her mate who let her up and Flowerdancer stands up and follows Flamestar back into the chambers. She didn't hide the fact she was nervous about their verdict; but if they agreed to what she had asked Starscream would know immediately who his creators are.

Sentinel stands up once Flowerdancer had stopped in the middle of the chambers again and he says, "You have made a great argument and have proven our logic was flawed when it came to the decision about Starscream's well-being at the beginning of time; you may inform his creators that they have our blessings to tell him finally the truth; and either you can lower the barriers or we will have one of our telepaths lower them."

Flowerdancer breathes a sigh of relief; so they had seen their flaws at their decision to keep Starscream's creators a secret from him all this time; so she was going to be able to tell Skywarp and Thundercracker they could tell their second born son the truth on who they were to him and she says, "Thank you all; I appreciate that you are allowing me let them tell him the truth after all this time."

She stops and turns to head back out, but she turns her helm as she headed out and she says, "They have gone Code Black by the way." She stepped out and to her mate and his creators. Starscream looks at his mate and he asks, "How did it go?"

Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "I did a great job showing them the flaw in their logic. They have ruled in my favor." Starscream was shocked and he says, "Well I'm glad they have. Can we go to Vos? I wanna try and find my creators."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "We can." She stops and turns her crimson red optics towards Skywarp and Thundercracker and she says, "You two are actually why I spoke to the 2 Councils today; I remembered how afraid you were to face them about the _secret_; we discussed me speaking to them about the thing and today I did. You two have their blessings to tell Starscream the truth."

Skywarp and Thundercracker were startled so she had been speaking to them about lifting the ruling of not being able to tell Starscream the truth on who they were to him, and they were more shocked when she said that they had the Councils blessings to tell Starscream the truth finally.

Starscream was startled at his mate's words, so what she had been doing had to do with his Trinemates, and about him as well? Starscream looks at them and he asks, "What is this all about?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "It's about your creators. No they aren't dead, but they couldn't tell you who they were due to the ruling of the Councils."

Starscream was shocked, but then something hit him could Skywarp and Thundercracker be his creators? After all what Flowerdancer was doing with the Councils had to do with his Trinemates and apparently to do with him too. He asks, "Do you mean you two are my creators?" He looks at Skywarp and Thundercracker.

Skywarp nods and says, "Yes it is true Starscream we are your creators. I am your Carrier and Thundercracker is your Sire." Thundercracker says, "We were ordered by the Council Of Primes and Council Of Seekers not to tell you as they were afraid that if you chose us to be a part of your Trine or Quaterne that knowing who we are to you would affect your abilities to do your job properly."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "They didn't realize though that in doing so they affected you in a negative way, which I made sure both Councils are fully aware of that fact." Starscream was shocked his Trinemates were his creators after all this time? He was startled and he asks, "How come I've never known after all this time?"

Skywarp sighs and says, "Because the day you were taken from us to enter Vos Academy very powerful mental blocks were placed on your processor so you wouldn't be able to detect us." Starscream was shocked at Skywarp's words, but he looks at his mate and asks, "How long have you known Flowerdancer?"

Flowerdancer sighs drooping her bi-colored wings and says, "Since the day you had come to apologize for breaking my leg at the beginning of time; the reason Skywarp and Thundercracker were late returning is because they stayed behind to tell me; they believed they could trust me with the secret and well they were right. You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you the truth about them love, but I made a promise and I had to keep it."


End file.
